metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
1960s
196X As a result of the development of the Soviet T-62's successor, the United States Army and the West German Army formulate a joint project developing a new tank that, for the United States, would give them an advantage over the T-62s (as their M60 Pattons were outclassed by the T-62's successors), and for West Germany, would serve as a suitable replacement for their aging Leopard 1 tanks. The project names are the KPz-70 and the MBT-70 for West Germany and the United States, respectively. The West German military cancels their part of the MBT-70 project, the KPz 70 due to the project being overbudgeted. The anti-Vietnam protests begin. Kazuhira Miller, during his stay in America for College, witnessed the rise of this movement. 1960 January 19th: The U.S.-Japan Security Treaty was signed at Washington, D.C. February 13th: France tests its first nuclear bomb, "Gerboise Bleue", in the middle of the Algerian Sahara desert, and becomes the world's fourth nuclear power. April 1st: Marking the end of a 114-day strike, The New York Times publishes a 702-page Sunday edition. May: The National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam is established. May 1st: The 1960 U-2 incident. A U.S. Lockheed U-2 spy plane enters Soviet airspace. It is shot down and crashes near Sverdlovsk, near the Ural mountains. May 15th: Sputnik 4 is launched. A glitch in its system (actually caused by sabotage by US agents infiltrating the Soviet Union) caused it to go into higher orbit. May 19th: The U.S.-Japan Security Treaty was made effective. June 30th: The Congo crisis begins, which involved the Maoist-Communist aligned revolutionary Simba Maoists and Stanleyville Congo people, backed by the Soviets and the Communist Chinese, fighting against the Leopoldville Congo people, backed by the United States. Che Guevara was also known to have been involved in the conflict. July: A Soviet rocket exploded on the launch pad before it could achieve liftoff. July 12th: The Malayan Emergency ends. August 21st: Sputnik 5 was launched, containing two dogs, two lab rats, and several plants. August 22nd: It regained reentry, and the animal test subjects were recovered easily. The Boss unofficially becomes the first person in space through the Mercury Project. September: Two NSA codebreakers, ADAM and EVA, defect to the Soviet Union.Based on a real life incident. The incident is mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database. Revisions towards the U.S.-Japan Security Treaty were undergoing revision, and Mass protests were made against it, especially in Okinawa. The Mafia sting operations began in Chicago. 1961 January 3rd: ''The U.S. withdraws diplomatic recognition of the Cuban government and closes its embassy in Havana. Cuban and American diplomatic relations end. ''January 20th: John F. Kennedy becomes the 35th President of the United States. Late January: NASA was successfully able to place a chimpanzee named Ham into orbit. February: America conducts the first tests of the Minutemen ICBMs. February 4th: The Angolan War of Independence begins. April 12th: The Vostok 1 is launched into space, making Yuri Gagarin the first human to officially travel into space. The Russian scientist, Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, designed the multi-engine cluster for the Vostok Program. On the same day, The Boss returned to Earth from one of her space flights, but she crash landed in the ocean, resulting in her being thrown from the capsule and severely burned by both the cosmic radiation, and the heat of re-entry. The Boss survived, but her injuries sent her into a deep coma for six months. Sokolov begins designing the Shagohod. April 15th until April 19th: The CIA launch Operation Zapata. The Bay of Pigs Invasion. The Government uses the opportunity to cover the failed space flight attempt done by The Boss by stating that she took part of that operation. The Pentagon begins to feel threatened by the CIA's growing influence in the US's military affairs. April 21st: The Boss is hospitalized after receiving severe injuries from an experimental launch. President Kennedy falls into disfavor with the Philosophers.Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2, Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc (2008). A group of university students create the FSLN in Nicaragua. Their aim is to overthrow the Somoza regime and establish a Marxist state. May 5th: Alan Shepard becomes the first American astronaut, piloting the first sub-orbital flight. May 11th: President Kennedy sends 400 U.S. Green Beret "Special Advisors" to South Vietnam to train South Vietnamese soldiers in guerrilla warfare. The CIA begins to sponsor and train the Civilian Irregular Defense Groups (CIDG) in the South Central Highlands of Vietnam, which is mainly composed of local defense operations, supported by a mobile support component made up primarily of Nung mercenaries called "Mike Force." Jack and Python are among the soldiers dispatched into Vietnam to participate in the mission until Python is severely wounded. August 13th: The construction of the Berlin Wall begins. September 1st: The Eritrean War of Independence begins. September 21st: The U.S. Army 5th Special Forces Group is activated by President Kennedy due to the need of special units with insurgency combat expertise caused by the growing threat of the Viet Cong insurgency to the South Vietnamese government. September 25th: President John F. Kennedy delivered a speech to the UN General Assembly, citing that it was only though the UN that the world can find an alternate method from war. October 30th: The Soviet Union tests the Tsar Bomba, the largest nuclear weapon in existence, over the Arctic. The Vz61 Scorpion is developed in Czechoslovokia. Three telephone relay stations in Utah blew up, temporarily paralyzing the defense communications system. This event is cited to be the reason why the military considered developing and adopting ARPANET as its communication system. The Boss noticed a discrepancy within the blueprints that her sleeper agent was bringing in relating to the Sputnik Mk 5. The CIA didn't listen to The Boss, thinking that she wanted her old glory back. She snuck into the Soviet Union's OKB-1, without CIA permission, to investigate. She discovered that her sleeper agent was bought out by the Soviets after the CIA was pocketing most of the sleeper agent's pay, and that Sputnik 5's tube was actually a way to have the pilot eject. The Boss reported her findings to NASA. The CIA then lied to the recently inaugurated John F. Kennedy about what happened, claiming it was all The Boss's fault. 1962 January: SEAL Team 1 is commissioned in the Pacific fleet and SEAL Team 2 is commissioned in the Atlantic fleet. January 3rd: The Gemini Project commences. It was the second human spaceflight program of NASA. Its objective was to develop techniques for advanced space travel, notably those necessary for Apollo, whose objective was to land humans on the Moon. February 20th: The Mercury Atlas 6 (Friendship 7) is launched, sending John Glenn into space. This is the first time an American orbits the Earth. July 9th: The Starfish Prime test was conducted at Johnston Island, detonating a nuclear weapon at a high altitude. This concept later allowed for the potential of using Nuclear weapons as EMP devices. Late September to early October: Major Zero helps Dr. Sokolov's family defect from the Soviet Union to the West. Shortly afterwards, Sokolov himself is evacuated. After two weeks and over 1,000km (600mi) of travel, Sokolov arrives in West Berlin, and is checked into a hospital due to exhaustion. October 14th to November 20th: A US Lockheed U-2 surveillance craft discovers Soviet missiles in Cuba. The Cuban Missile Crisis. A Russian sub commander refused to launch a nuclear-armed torpedo at an American destroyer. The US government surrenders Sokolov to the Soviet Union. After failing to build a missile base in Cuba, the Soviet Union searches for an alternate location close to the U.S. December: The north of Borneo (Malaysia) succeeds from Indonesia. The British SAS are sent to the jungles of Malaysia to fight the Indonesians, utilizing shotguns while commencing jungle warfare. Because of this, the Soviet Union did research in Tselinoyarsk about the effectiveness of shotgun use in jungle guerilla combat. December 14th: The Mariner 2 approaches Venus and begins scanning the planet, revealing that it has cool clouds and an extremely hot surface. The Boss carries out a covert mission in Tselinoyarsk, where she is ordered to kill The Sorrow, her former lover. Shortly thereafter, she re-encounters Major Zero and formed the FOX unit together. The Loatian "Secret War" begins. During the Vietnam War, the CIA organizes the "Secret Army", a highly-effective group of Hmong and Meo tribesmen, to fight against the Pathet Lao and People's Army of Vietnam in Laos. The United States begins production of the Davy Crockett nuclear missiles. Although it went through mass-production, it was never actually deployed into battle because of problems with the launcher's precision and range. The SS-1C Scud-B missiles, designed by Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, are deployed. Chico is born. 1963 February: The United States and the Soviet Union sign the Hotline Agreement; a direct telephone connection is set up between the US and Soviet leaders. April 1st: Ending a 114 day strike led by Bertram A. Powers against automated typesetting, The New York Times publishes a 702 page Sunday edition. April 8th: The movie 007: From Russia With Love is released in the U.S. May: An American agent working within GRU, Oleg Penkovsky, is arrested and executed by the KGB. June 16th: Valentina Tereshkova boards the Vostok 6 and becomes the first female cosmonaut. June 20th: Soviet and American leaders sign the Hot Line Agreement. July 4th: The movie The Great Escape is released. August 5th: The United States, the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union sign the Partial Test Ban Treaty (PTBT) in the Kremlin. November 1st: South Vietnamese President Ngô Đình Diệm was deposed by a group of Army of the Republic of Vietnam officers, backed by the CIA. November 22nd: US President Kennedy is assassinated. Lyndon B. Johnson becomes the 36th President of the United States. The M63 was developed and released. 1964 January 11th: The United States Department of Health announces that cigarettes can cause lung cancer. January 24th: The MACV-SOG is established. A highly classified, multi-service United States special operations unit, SOG conducts covert unconventional warfare operations prior to and during the Vietnam War. The CIA is heavily involved in the unit's activities and operations. February: The frequency of nuclear testing in Semipalatinsk increases in order to test the Shogohod. February 19th: the Umbrellas of Cherbourg was released in France. July 2nd: President Johnson signs the Civil Rights Act. July: The Rhodesian Civil War begins, fought between the white minority ruling government of Rhodesia and the allied ZANU/ZAPU militant organizations. July 24th: The Boss, using a Philosophers' Spy network, discovers that Sokolov was sent back to the OKB-754 research facility to complete the Shagohod, and that the weapon itself was nearing completion. August 2nd; August 4th: Gulf of Tonkin incident. The USS Maddox gets into a crossfire with three North Vietnamese torpedo boats. August 17th-23rd: A female Chinese spy under the alias of Tatyana managed to infiltrate Tselinoyarsk, and also convinced researcher Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov that she was working for Khrushchev to supply the Shagohod data once it was completed.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Kojima Productions (2004) Naked Snake: ... How long has Tatyana been here? // Sokolov: Only a few weeks. // Snake: A few days before the Virtuous Mission, then. // Sokolov: She said that Khrushchev sent her. // Snake: What did you just give her // Sokolov: All of the experimental data for the Shagohod. Please, it is essential that you destroy the Shagohod. 5:30 ''am ''August 24th: Virtuous Mission. John, a.k.a. Jack, is assigned the codename Naked Snake. Snake performs the world's first ever HALO (High Altitude-Low Opening) jump and infiltrates Tselinoyarsk to rescue Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov. Snake and Ocelot meet for the first time. Sokolov divulges the existence of the Shagohod, a nuclear-equipped super-tank, to Snake. The Boss defects to the Soviet Union, kidnapping Sokolov and severely injuring Snake. Colonel Volgin fires a Davy Crockett into the OKB-754 research facility. Snake is extracted and placed in an Intensive Care Unit. The Virtuous Mission ends in failure. 11:30 pm August 30th: Operation Snake Eater. Naked Snake infiltrates Tselinoyarsk once again to rescue Sokolov, destroy the Shagohod, eliminate the Cobra Unit, Colonel Volgin and The Boss, and retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy. He meets up with EVA who has infiltrated Volgin's ranks, and she offers to help him out. September 2nd: Operation Snake Eater is declared a success. The Shagohod is destroyed; the members of the Cobra Unit are dead. Colonel Volgin is killed by a bolt of lightning, and Naked Snake assassinates The Boss, recovering the Philosophers' Legacy. EVA, who was in fact an agent for the People's Republic of China, steals the microfilm and takes it back to China. It is later found to be a fake. September: Naked Snake earns the title "Big Boss", but leaves FOX shortly thereafter. The Philosophers' Legacy that EVA stole turns out to be a fake. The real Legacy is safely returned to the CIA, as revealed by Ocelot, who was ADAM, the real agent who had infiltrated Volgin's ranks all along. The FARC begin an armed rebellion against the Colombian government with support from Cuba and the Soviet Union. During this time, the FARC hand over the San Hieronymo Peninsula to the Soviet Union in exchange for supplying the group with weapons. The Soviets establish an IRBM facility on the peninsula, and begin development of the missile silos. September 21st: The first test flight of the XB-70, a heavy bomber airplane which can fly at Mach 3 speeds. September 25th: The Mozambican War of Independence begins. It was an armed conflict between the guerrilla forces of the Mozambique Liberation Front or FRELIMO (Frente de Libertação de Moçambique) and Portugal. October 12th: Three cosmonauts are sent into space aboard the Voskhod 1, becoming the first multi-man crew sent to space. October 15th: Premier Khrushchev resigns from his position. Leonid Brezhnev becomes Party First Secretary. October 16th: China successfully concludes its first tests of nuclear weaponry at the Lop Nur testing site, and becomes the world's fifth nuclear power. November: US Department of Health announces that Cigarette smoking causes lung cancer. December 11th: The Three Non-Nuclear Principles are introduced in Japan, which means non-production, non-possession, and non-introduction of nuclear weapons. 1965 January 30th: The U.S. officially enters the Vietnam conflict. March 2nd: The U.S. begins bombing North Vietnam. SIGINT joins ARPA and takes part in the development of ARPAnet. November 1st: The First Chadian Civil War begins. The German MBT Leopard 1 is deployed, replacing the American-made MBT M47 and M48 Pattons. November 11th: Rhodesia unilaterally announced independence from the United Kingdom. November 25th: The Congo crisis ends, with the revolution ending in failure. The FSLN child soldier, Chico, would later express regret for not being able to help in the revolution. 1966 March 3rd: The M47 Dragon was first designed by the American defense contract arms company Raytheon. The US government conducts a study on emergency medical treatment. The Department of Transportation lays the groundwork for the creation of the EMS system. Big Boss encounters Frank Jaeger, a child soldier, during the Mozambican War of Independence. After rescuing him, he places him into a care facility, from where he is later taken by The Philosophers for their Perfect Soldier Project. A FOX Operative codenamed "Viper" rescues a woman with ESP and split personality disorder from an East German lab. November: Strasbourg University experiences a Student protest for reform. Lockheed was commissioned by the United States Army to develop 10 prototypes of the Lockheed AH56 Cheyenne Attack Choppers. A Soviet engineer, also a radar expert, publishes an article relating to calculating the radar-reflecting surface area of an aircraft. The Marine Corps ordered a large shipment of M870 shotguns. 1967 February 14th: The Treaty of Tlatelolco was first signed in the Tlatelolco district of Mexico City with the intention of making Latin America into a nuclear-free zone, prohibiting the testing, use, manufacture, production, acquisition, storage, and deployment of nuclear weapons. October 7th: Ernesto "Che" Guevera is captured by the Bolivian Special Forces, assisted by CIA Special Activities Division commandos. October 9th: Ernesto "Che" Guevara is executed. He dies at the age of 39. The Soviets begin designing an enhanced version of the T-62 tank, the T-72 Ural tank. The United States starts launching Apollo Program missions, with the intention of sending a man on the moon. The United States begin deployment and launching of the Saturn V, the largest launch vehicle ever built. A Soviet spy within NASA steals the blueprints of the rocket allowing the Soviet Union to develop its own version. The CIA initiates the Phoenix Program, a military, intelligence, and internal security program, in Vietnam. It had the objective of attacking the Viet Cong infrastructure with the rifle approach rather than the shotgun approach towards its leaders. The program is designed to identify and "neutralize" (via infiltration, capture, terrorism, or assassination) the civilian infrastructure supporting the Viet Cong insurgency. The program continues until 1972, with similar efforts existing both before and after this period. 1968 EVA disappears in Hanoi. February 12th: Bon Curry was released in Japan. April 2nd-4th: The movie 2001: A Space Odyssey is released. April 22nd: The Treaty of Tlatelolco was made effective. May: The May 1968 protest occurs in France, nearly collapsing French President Charles de Gaulle's government. July 1st: The Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty is opened for signatures. August 21st: The Soviet Union invades Czechoslovakia. Kazuhira Miller joins the JSDF. 1969 January 20th: Richard Nixon becomes the 37th President of the United States. March 21st: Konami is established. May 19th: The contract for the AH56 Cheyenne is cancelled after technical problems and at least one fatal crash put production behind schedule. July 14th-18th: A war broke out between Honduras and El Salvador because of political instability between the two nations as well as the results of a Soccer match. July 20th: The Apollo Program puts the first man on the moon. A ceasefire between Honduras and El Salvador takes effect. November 17th: SALT-1 negotiations are initiated, in order to limit the number of deployed US and Soviet ballistic missiles, provoking a détente era between the two countries. Construction of the secret Soviet missile base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula are abandoned, and many Russian soldiers are forced to remain stationed there. December 5th: The United States Department of Defense and ARPA establish ARPAnet, the basis for the internet. A report assessing the situation is given: It primarily gives the level of US Involvement explaining that Phoenix was primarily South Vietnamese, but a footnote reveals that the Phoenix Program was given mixed reviews to both the CIA and the military. CIA involvement in Vietnam officially ends. OPANAL is formed. Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, upon his being stripped of his rank as a result of the events of Operation Snake Eater for his abuses against his soldiers, was exiled to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, and was shortly thereafter imprisoned in the Western Wilderness. A Soviet spy stole blueprints to the Saturn V from NASA, resulting in modifications to the silos at the San Hieronymo Peninsula Soviet missile base. References Category:Timeline